


Little Red and The Tempting Big Bad Wolf

by missymissmiss_18



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymissmiss_18/pseuds/missymissmiss_18
Summary: “Your voice sounds so good” I told him. “Falling for me, aren’t you?”, he whispered scooting closer to me. He is so damn tempting, maybe I can risk this. Just one taste. For Granny.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jennie Kim, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Kudos: 4





	Little Red and The Tempting Big Bad Wolf

I just want this day to end. I did not sign up for this problem, why can’t they just let me be free? I’ve been their puppet for years, wanting me to promote their brand, company, and anything they want me to model or promote. I. DON’T. WANT. TO. BE. A. MODEL. I just want to travel, to be away from them.

_“Jennie, I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but granny just left the company to you. She wants you to revive the company from bankruptcy. Her will says she entrusted the company to you because she trusts you that you can make it successful again.”_

Granny… My sweet, sweet granny who was part of my few likable family members. Why?

_“Hey Jen, are you listening to me?”_ my cousin waved her hand in front of me catching my attention.

“I am listening, Jisoo but I just don’t understand why me? You know that I’m done with this kind of situation from our relatives. When will I be free?”, I asked her, frustrated.

Jisoo, my favorite cousin, and the only cousin I accept, sat beside me, stared at me with an expression I can’t explain. Grabbing my hands, _“I understand where you’re coming from my Nini, but I guess this is our curse being in this family, we just can’t be truly free. But hey, look at the bright side at least they didn’t set you up to marry off to their merging partner’s son”_ , she told me.

_“But you love Jinyoung, right?”_

_“I do, I love him so much. I got lucky, I guess. But sometimes, I still found myself thinking the other possibilities. What if I were just a normal person will he still be in love with me? Or what if our family supported the dreams I wanted to achieve, to be a pre-school teacher, will I be happier with my life?”_ , she stopped and then smiled happily at me as she continued, _“There are days I questioned, but Jinyoung is always there for me, to assure me and I realized I could live with that. He loves me more than this family we have, he supported me to achieve the dreams I wished for. Maybe everything will turn out well for you, too. After all, this is granny we’re talking about she is the only person who understands us and wants what’s the best for us._

_“Take a chance, Jennie. Or if you think that it is still not working out and you want out, Jinyoung and I will be there to help you. We are your family. We will make sure that you will get the freedom you want.”_

Maybe, I can try? I saw how it turned out well for Jisoo. Granny was the one who chose which family and son they will marry Jisoo off and she had chosen well. I will trust my cousin and granny first, and if it really didn’t work out, they promised that they will me help me out.

Here goes nothing…

“Okay, I will handle the company. You will help me, right?”

_“Of course, I will! In every step of the way, well I will be your cheerleader and Jinyoung will help you about teaching you how to manage a company and other things about company sht.”_ She winked at me and stood up getting ready to leave.

My gosh, he really did change my timid cousin to a whole new character. Well, I’m not complaining I love her new aura. But, should I start tomorrow? My cousin is about to close the door when I hurriedly ask her, _“So, when do I start? Should I start tomorrow?”._

_“Uh no, we have the Kim family tradition. You will have a day for yourself before you submit yourself to quote-unquote hell. So, I suggest, you plan later your tomorrow’s agenda and I’ll meet you tomorrow night at 7th Heaven cause you and I are going to party!”_ , and she’s out after dropping huge information.

Now, what the hell should I do tomorrow?

* * *

I’m waiting for my turn to get my coffee fix and I realized I am quite lost.

I have the whole day for myself. No calls, no texts from our family except Jisoo, wishing me an eventful day and to remind me about the party later. 

Is this what freedom feels like? But when I really think about it, the family tradition is messed up. The elders dictate you what to do with your life, put you into a situation you don’t what in, and when you accept your unlucky fate they let you feel your awaited freedom for a day only to miss it how it feels for the rest of your life. Fcking messed up, right?

Oh well. I couldn’t plot any agenda today so I’m just gonna wing it today. Hopefully, it turns out well from me.

* * *

_“Can I share this table with you?”_ I looked up startled with the voice distracting me from my reading.

Oh wow. _“Uh…”_ This man is rendering me speechless. Never saw someone as good-looking as him and more.

_“Can I?”_ Then he flashed a smile. Oh fuck.

_“Uhm, sure”_ Compose yourself Jennie. Don’t embarrass yourself with this beautiful man. You can do this.

He sat in front of me and offered his hand for a shake, _“Hi, I am Jaebeom. You can just call me JB, and thanks for letting me share with you”._

_“Hi, I am Jennie. No worries, the café’s full anyway.”_ I told him and shook his hand.

Now what? Should I initiate a small talk? Should I smile at him? Why the hell I’m being panicky with this? He’s the one who shared the table!!! THE HELL KIM JENNIE.

_“Hey, so you’re studying business management?”_ He suddenly asked me while looking at the books in front of me which I am reading before he came.

_“Yes, I am currently preparing for something related to this. Better prepare for it, I’m not a business grad so I should study. I am rambling, I’m sorry please don’t mind me”_ He laughed at me. Kill yourself now, Kim Jennie. You just embarrassed yourself to this beautiful man.

_“Hey no, It’s interesting. You’re cute rambling like that” Oh so he admits that I’m rambling. I just wanna bury myself in the ground. Ugh. “But I am a business grad so maybe, I can help you”_ , he offered.

We talked about ideas about business management and the like and it was really fun conversing with people with sense. I really enjoyed his company.

So, I talked with him about the company’s situation, the bankruptcy, and me looking for ways to save it. He listened to me as I explained what I know from the files Jisoo had forwarded me last night. I don’t even know why I am trusting him with this. I just feel that he is someone I can easily trust. Not because he is handsome or anything, but he has this “you-can-trust-me” aura.

_“So, what do you think?”_ I asked him.

_“Uhm, no offense, and I don’t want to bring you negative ideas but based on what you said, I think the company is better off to sell to another company. The status of the company is unredeemable. But that’s what I think, and I think the wisest decision regarding this.”_

Hmm. Maybe I should take his advice? And he really seems he’s serious with it. But granny would want me to try to save this company. What should I do?

_“I guess, I will keep in mind your opinion. I will review it with my family. Thank you for your help, JB”_ I smiled at him.

_“Look at that gummy smile, always be off your ser- “_ He got a cut off when my phone rang. _“-vice.”_

_“I’m sorry I have to take this. My cousin is calling me.”_

He just nodded and continue looking at the files at our table.

_“Hey, Jisoo. What’s up? Is there a problem?”_

_**“Hey, Nini. What time are you coming at my house? We still have to party later, and we need to prepare”** _

_“Wow, is this really Jisoo? Wanting to prepare for a club party? Give me 30 minutes, Soo. I’ll just fix my things here in the café.”_

_**“Okay! Hurry please, Jinyoung have been sending me dark looks since this morning when I told him we’re going clubbing. He’s insisting to come with us, is it okay with you?”** _

_“Oh god, he’s totally crazy in love with you, what did you do to him?”_

_**“I guess, he fell for my charms. Hahaha. I’m crazily in love with him, too.”** _

_**“I love you too, babe!”** I heard Jinyoung shouting at the background. Gosh. This crazy married couple._

_“Eww. So cheesy. But I’m good with him to come with us at least we have our designated driver.”_

_**“Okay. You’re right. See you! Hurry up! Bye!”** _

_“Bye! See you!”._

After the call, I looked at JB and he’s there smiling at me. _“Going now?”_ He asked.

_”Yes, I have to see my cousin in 30 minutes ‘coz we have to prepare for the party later.”_

_“Oh. Okay.”_ He’s now helping me fix my things, _“So, see you when I see you?”_

_“See you when I see you.”_

We walked out of the café and cast one last look at him and waved at him.

Everything is too good to be true. I have all day all to myself and I was able to spend half of it with a beautiful person.

This is fun.

* * *

After Jisoo’s constant nagging at their home, I just let her choose what dress I should wear. She picked a little red dress for me, a red lace dress with two thin straps which also accentuated my body while she chose a see-through black dress also with two thin straps and accented with little diamonds.

It was so funny when Jinyoung saw her out of the room waiting for us, his eyes went huge, and hasten his stride to Jisoo which is my cue to walk out of the room. I don’t want their live show. After a few minutes, they went out and Jisoo looking flustered while her husband looked at her smirking. That’s when I realized, there is a hickey at the lower part of her neck begging to be seen.

Men. I rolled my eyes at them and headed to their car.

\- - -

_“Okay, Nini. We will have a reserved VIP booth for us there, Jinyoung already prepared for it. Live your freedom at the club later, dance, drink, and flirt all you want but remember, no hook-ups because it will bring problems to you later. There is a sea of men out there, have fun. Okay?”_ Jisoo reminded me for the third time, I’ve been hearing her nagging for a while now. I must commend her husband for being this patient with her. Still, I love my cousin, but I’m done with her nagging and I just want to party now.

_“Okay, mom! I will. Can we go now?”_

_“Let’s go!”_

When we entered 7th Heaven, it was packed with people. Loud music, neon lights, and people dancing. I can definitely get lost in this.

We headed to our reserved place and the drinks were already prepared. Cosmopolitan, Margarita, Martini, Black Label, and Bacardi. Oh my god. The drinks kept on coming, they are really prepared to have a wasted family member later. Either me or Soo. Or both. I don’t care. I’m gonna party.

_“Have fun, Jen. We’ll be here”_

_**Am I throwing you off?** _

****

****

_**_Nope_ **_

****

****

**__Didn't think so_ _**

_I felt someone take a closer step to me and danced with me, his hands going down to my waist._

_**_How you doing, young lady?_ ** _

_**_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_ ** _

_**_You don't have a player on the choke_ ** _

_**_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_ ** _

_I turned around and grind at him. I can feel his body as his hands going lower to feel my behind. Not today, boy. I stepped away from him and winked at him and danced with another person._

_**_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_ ** _

_**_You lookin' for her in the daytime with the light_ ** _

_**_You might be the type if I play my cards right_ ** _

_**_I'll find out by the end of the night_ ** _

_I’m busy dancing and grinding to another man when someone tugged my hand and made me face him. “Could’ve fooled me, Little Red. Too naughty”. He whispered, seductively._

_I looked up to see who has the guts to pull me from having fun._

_**_You expect me to just let you hit it_ ** _

_**_But will you still respect me if you get it_ ** _

_**_All I can do is try, gimme one chance_ ** _

_**_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_ ** _

_Fucking IM JAEBEOM. The hell? He’s here?_

__“Dance, Little Red. Surprised?”_ He danced with me and moved closer to me._

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_

_**_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_ ** _

_**_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_ ** _

_**_Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute_ ** _

__“Are you stalking me, JB? What are you doing here?”_ I asked him, confused about what is really happening._

_He just winked at me. He fucking winked AT. ME. _“Dance with me.”__

_**_Promiscuous girl wherever you are_ ** _

_**_I'm all alone and it's you that I want_ ** _

_**_Promiscuous boy you already know_ ** _

_**_That I'm all yours what you waiting for?_ ** _

_**** _

_**_Promiscuous girl you're teasing me_ ** _

_**_You know what I want, and I got what you need_ ** _

_**_Promiscuous boy let's get to the point_ ** _

_**_'Cause we're on a roll are you ready?_ ** _

_“ _Seriously, Jb, what are you doing here?”__

__“I have gig here; I sing here and DJ. Dance with me, Red”_ His hands on my waist pulling me closer to him._

_Does he want to dance? I’ll give you what you want, boy._

_**_Roses are red_ ** _

_**_Some diamonds are blue_ ** _

_**_Chivalry is dead_ ** _

_**_But you're still kinda cute_ ** _

_Looking at him. He is very different from when we met this afternoon. If the man I’m with this afternoon is the boy-next-door type, the man in front of me screams dangerous. Sexy yet dangerous._

_**_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_ ** _

_**_Where you at? Do you mind if I come through?_ ** _

_**_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_ ** _

_**_Get you on my level. Do you think that you can handle it?_ ** _

_I stepped even closer as his hands feel me up, my hands lost in his hair. Dangerous. Very very dangerous._

_**_They call me Thomas_ ** _

_**_Last name Crowne_ ** _

_**_Recognize game_ ** _

_**_I'mma lay mine's down_ ** _

_The man in front of me is tempting. I can feel his feather kisses on my neck. I turned around and grind on him, also feeling him up._

_**_I'm a big girl I can handle myself_ ** _

_**_But if I get lonely I'mma need your help_ ** _

_**_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_ ** _

__“Little Red, don’t tempt me too much.”_ He continues to kiss my neck, his breath tickles me and my mind going haywire._

__**“I want you on my team”**_ He sang._

__**“So does everybody else,”**_ I whispered, answering him._

_**_Baby we can keep it on the low_ ** _

_**_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_ ** _

_**_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_ ** _

__“Your voice sounds so good,”_ I told him._

__“Falling for me, aren’t you?”_ , he whispered scooting closer to me no space between our bodies._

__**“What kind of girl do you take me for?”**_ I winked at him._

_**_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are_ ** _

_**_I'm all alone, and it's you that I want_ ** _

_**_Promiscuous boy, you already know_ ** _

_**_That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?_ ** _

__“Kiss me, Red. Let me taste you.”_ His kisses getting closer to my lips._

_**_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me_ ** _

_**_You know what I want, and I got what you need_ ** _

_**_Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point_ ** _

_**_'Cause we're on a roll, you ready?_ ** _

_He is so damn tempting, maybe I can risk this. Just one taste. For Granny._

_**_Don't be mad, don't get mean_ ** _

_**_Don't get mad, don't be mean_ ** _

_**_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_ ** _

_**_Don't get mad, don't be mean_ ** _

_Fuck it. I kissed him and he did the same. His lips and tongue tasted sin. With the music surrounding us, his hands on me and lips kissing me senseless, this might be the best night of my life._

_I get lost with his stare, fall with his voice, and burn in hell with his lips._

_Jaebeom, you are one tempting wolf. We can be fireworks. A risk I’m willing to take._

__“LET’S GIVE UP FOR DJ DEF! SCREAAAAAAAAAAM!”_ I heard loud screaming around us when I felt him pulled away._

__“Laters, Little Red.”_ Then, he left._

_WHAT?_

_Dazed and once again, confused about what happened. I head back to our booth._

__“Hey, are you okay?”_ my cousin asked me, worriedly._

__“I don’t know.”_ Which is true. I don’t know what happened earlier, one second, we were kissing, and then the next, he’s gone until I saw him in the DJ booth and people yelling his name “Def”._

_Who are you, JB?_

__“Here”_ Jinyoung handed me a drink, _“I don’t want to ruin your night, Jennie but do you know the guy who you’re making out with earlier?”_ He continued._

__“He’s Jaebeom, right?”_ I told him._

__“Yes, he is. He’s also one of the close contacts of your relatives who wanted to buy the company you're trying to save.”_ I looked at my cousin, looking for an explanation._

__“I didn’t know, Nini. I just learned about it when Jinyoung told me. I’m sorry for ruining this night for you. You know I only want the best for you.”_ _

_WHAT. THE. FUCK._

__“I wanna go home,”_ I told them._

_I’m tired. Everything is too much. _“Please, take me home.”_ Tempting big bad wolf, you’re an asshole._

_I left them dealing with the bill and head out first._

_Here, I am waiting outside the club, cold air brushing past me, and feeling stupid for not knowing anything._

__“Hey, leaving this early?”_ I heard a voice getting closer behind me and I knew whose voice it was._

_I looked at him, angry for making me stupid, making me feel things, and hoping for something. I am right. He is sin. He knew he is sinfully tempting, fooling me with his words and gestures._

__“I guess, you knew already? Aww. I just started having fun with you, Little Red.”_ _

_God. I am so mad at him. _“Take my advice, okay? Sell the company.”_ I can’t believe him; he honestly still has the guts to still wink at me. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve fallen for his winks. Not anymore._

__“Don’t waste your effort, I’m getting that company of yours.”_ _

_I saw Jisoo and Jinyoung at my peripheral view, getting inside the car and waiting for me. Wait, cousin. I just have to finish this._

_I stepped closer to him, touched his face, and whispered to him, _“You can try. But not on my watch.”_ Gave him last one peck on his lips and left him there._

_See you never, Jaebeom._

_Granny, I’ll save your company. I will let them see that they’re wrong for messing with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland


End file.
